Trzy cnoty
by Tyvara
Summary: Miranda/Charles, rozdział II
1. Wiara

_Wiara_

- Zostanie ci to odebrane – mawiał Charles, gdy żeby przekonać ją do oddania mu swojej krwi.

Ten wampir był niezwykły. Miranda niejednokrotnie zastanawiała się nad jego złożoną osobowością i musiała przyznać, że miał jedną broń, której nie sposób pokonać: nieprzewidywalność. Raz potrafił zrobić dziewczynie awanturę za to, że zadaje się z Eve Rosser, a innym razem to ignorował. Wypijał jej krew codziennie, choć nie przyznałby się nawet przed sobą, że zależy mu na jej zgodzie. W końcu był wampirem, więc siłą rzeczy nie mógł ujawnić otoczeniu, że mu zależy na jakimkolwiek człowieku, tym bardziej od niego zależnym.

- Dlaczego dajesz się wykorzystywać temu krwiopijcy? – pytała z niedowierzaniem Eve, gdy ujrzała dwa maleńkie punkciki na szyi przyjaciółki.  
>Miranda nieraz próbowała to wyjaśnić, ale bezskutecznie; sytuacja Gotki była zupełnie inna niż jej własna.<p>

- To bardzo skomplikowane… - zaczęła niepewnie. To, co nie chciało ubrać się w słowa, tkwiło głęboko w niej, a ona _wiedziała_. Wyczuwała w Charlesie to, czego on sam nie dostrzegał lub nie chciał dostrzec.

- Wytłumacz – poprosiła Eve spokojnie, choć tylko z pozoru.

- To nie tak. On sam nie zna siebie na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, co jest dla niego dobre…

- Przestań! – przerwała jej Eve. – Dajesz się wykorzystywać tej bladej twarzy, usprawiedliwiasz, a nawet robisz za jego niewolnicę! Nie widzisz tego, co z tobą robi? Bawi się tobą, okłamuje! Jak możesz mu na to pozwalać!

- Bo widzisz, Eve, ja wierzę i mimo wszystko ufam mu… - oznajmiła Miranda, a jej głos stopniowo cichł.  
>Na dworze szarzało. Noc zbliżała się nieuchronnie, musiała wracać do domu. W pomarańczowym blasku zachodzącego słońca Eve uspokajała się, chłonąc sobą ten, bądź co bądź, piękny widok.<p>

- W co wierzysz? – Pytanie padło tym razem naprawdę spokojnie po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

- Wierzę, bo to, czego tak w sobie nienawidzę, że czasami mam ochotę po prostu się zabić, każe mi wierzyć w to, o czym Charles nawet nie myśli. Nie dopuszcza do siebie możliwości, że mogłabym stać się dla niego kimś bliższym niż tylko przedmiotem zaspokajającym jego potrzeby, ale przyjaciółką, powierniczką, osobą bliższą niż ktokolwiek inny. Wierzę, że kiedy się postaram, to uda mi się przełamać tę barierę, którą wokół siebie zbudował.

- Zwariowałaś, Miranda – wyjąkała Eve, załamując ręce w geście rozpaczy.

- Nie zwariowałam. Po prostu wierzę. Pamiętaj, Eve. Zawsze, bez względu na wszystko, wiara czyni cuda i nie raz sprawia, że masz dość sił, by wstać i przeżyć kolejny dzień.

- Oszalałaś!

- Skoro tak się przy tym upierasz… - Westchnęła, czując, że nie przekonała dziewczyny do swoich racji. – Ale powiedz mi, kto w tym zwariowanym mieście nie przeżył tego chociaż raz? – zapytała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, po czym wstała i wybiegła z domu.

- Wracaj! Miranda!

Dziewczyna zignorowała nawoływania i biegła do siebie.

Do domu dotarła cała i zdrowa.


	2. Nadzieja

- Charles, przestań.

Powiedziała to spokojnie, ale i tak głośniej niż zamierzała. Sama zdziwiła się swoim zachowaniem – myślała, że gniew i inne negatywne emocje nigdy już u niej nie zagoszczą. W końcu opuszczały jej ciało dzień w dzień wraz z krwią.

Znów poczuła nos mężczyzny na swoim obojczyku. Chciała zaprotestować, lecz tylko jęknęła, gdy przesunął po nim językiem. Schodził ustami coraz niżej i niżej. Już czuła jego rękę na swoim biodrze, druga zaczęła delikatnie gładzić jej kark. Zadrżała. Poczuła delikatny dotyk warg na swojej szyi. I ukłucie, z początku delikatne, lecz coraz bardziej przybierające na sile.  
>- Charles, przestań! - wykrztusiła, próbując odepchnąć go rękami. Ten tylko warknął wściekle i unieruchomił jej dłonie. Dziewczyna załkała w odpowiedzi.<br>- Charles, proszę... - wyszeptała ledwie słyszalnie, czując, jak po raz kolejny makijaż zdradza jej stan emocjonalny, choć miał działać dokładnie odwrotnie. Znów zaczęła płakać.

Wampir zerwał się wściekle. Zrzucił dziewczynę ze swoich kolan. Ta upadła, mocno uderzając się w głowę. Pociemniało jej przed oczami, chciwie złapała powietrze ustami.

Nagle przeszył ją ból. Krzyknęła, gdy gwałtownie chwycono jej nadgarstki i przygwożdżono je nad głową do podłogi. Poczuła, jak paznokcie wściekłego mężczyzny przebijają jej skórę. Doszedł do niej zapach krwi.

Charles warknął, wysuwając kły. Ta woń działała na niego jak naga kobieta na normalnego mężczyznę. Żądza była nie do opanowania.

- Charles... - załkała Miranda. Nie miała już nawet sił, by prosić o pozostawienie jej w spokoju. Była zrozpaczona, zrezygnowana, a nade wszystko zmęczona. Dziś miała naprawdę ciężki dzień, chciała tylko odpocząć. Jakby mało było tłumienia w sobie wielu emocji, znoszenie tych niejasnych, związanych z _tym –_ a do tego akurat tego dnia chciał gwałtem wziąć od niej krew, a nie poczekać chwili, nim będzie na to gotowa.  
>Lecz niespodziewanie poczuła, jak nacisk na nadgarstki rozluźnia się. Gdy spojrzała w oczy Charlesa, dostrzegła w nich smutek walczący z żądzą krwi. Pociągnęła nosem i bez ruchu wpatrywała się w wampira.<br>- Odsuń się ode mnie... - mruknął z wysiłkiem. Kiedy nie zareagowała, powtórzył ostrzej:  
>- Odsuń się ode mnie!<br>Do tej pory nigdy na nią nie krzyknął. Nigdy. To podziałało jak kubeł zimnej wody. Dziewczyna poderwała się i stanęła na drugim końcu pokoju.  
>- Opatrz ręce – powiedział z wysiłkiem. Zamknął oczy, by już po chwili znów pożerać ją wzrokiem pełnym szaleństwa.<br>- No już!  
>Na drżących nogach, z mocno bijącym sercem pobiegła do łazienki. Dopiero podczas biegu uświadomiła sobie, ile potu wylało się z niej podczas spotkania z Charlesem. Starała się uspokoić oddech.<br>Wdech. Wydech. Wdech i wydech. O, właśnie tak. Tylko spokojnie – powtarzała sobie w myślach. Tylko spokój mi pomoże.  
>Ryk z sąsiedniego pokoju uświadomił jej, po co tu przyszła. Przemyła dłonie wodą i zaczęła je bandażować. Sapnęła z przerażenia, gdy usłyszała głos Charlesa bliżej drzwi. Rozejrzała się i dostrzegła w kącie czarne mitenki. Sięgnęła po nie, po czym dokończyła zawiązywanie bandaży, pomagając sobie zębami. W chwili, gdy wciągnęła rękawiczki na ręce, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. I choć Charles wciąż nad sobą panował, były to resztki jego samokontroli.<br>- Weź... wodę święconą... pokrop się tym. Cała! - wydyszał, ostatkiem sił starając się nie rzucić na dziewczynę.  
>Wiedziała, że posiadanie wody święconej w Morganville było nielegalne, ale, nie wiedząc czemu, Charlesowi nigdy nie przeszkadzało, że Miranda łamie ten zakaz. Teraz jej się to przydało.<br>Wzięła flakonik i pokropiła sobie dłoń jego zawartością. Lecz druga ręka nagle zaczęła drżeć, gdy wampir jęknął jakby z bólu. Jak on cierpi – myślała. - Męczy się tak... dla mnie? Dla mnie! A nie potrafię zdobyć się nawet na odrobinę poświęcenia!  
>Znów załkała, fiolka wypadła jej z rąk i rozbiła się na wykafelkowanej podłodze, wypalając niewielkie dziury w butach i spodniach Charlesa. Opłukała rękę, po czym podbiegła do siedzącego bez ruchu mężczyzny.<br>- Cha-Charles, przepraszam – wykrztusiła, po czym przytuliła się do niego. Ten tylko w milczeniu gładził ją po włosach. Po chwili się uspokoiła. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym przechyliła głowę w prawo, ułatwiając mu dostęp do szyi.  
>- Przepraszam – wyszeptała ponownie, zaciskając powieki i pięść. Poczuła delikatny dotyk na ramionach.<br>- Jesteś tego pewna? - zapytał Charles, wpatrując się w nią z głodem i pewnym przestrachem jednocześnie.  
>- Tak. Zrób to.<br>Nie wiedziała, jak mu się to udało, ale nie poczuła bólu. Tym razem było to nawet przyjemne.  
>Chyba oboje czerpali z tego rozkosz.<p>

- Mir... Na litość boską, to zaszło już za daleko! - krzyknęła Eve zamiast powitania. Miranda posmutniała.  
>- Cześć, Eve – powiedziała, starając się przybrać normalny dla siebie ton. Z marnym skutkiem.<br>- Dlaczego po prostu nie przebijesz tego cholernego krwiopijcy kołkiem? Masz prawo, skoro szyja już mu nie wystarcza!  
>W odpowiedzi Miranda spojrzała na swoje ręce i westchnęła. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniała, że niedbale założyła rękawiczki i widać było spory kawałek bandaża.<br>- Znowu zaczynasz, Eve?  
>- A dotrzymał słowa?! Zabrał ci to przekleństwo, z którym musisz żyć?! - Eve straciła cierpliwość. Złapała Mirandę za łokieć, po czym bezceremonialnie zaciągnęła do swojego pokoju.<br>- No, słucham – warknęła Gotka, wpatrując się w Mirandę.  
>- Jeszcze nie...<br>- Ha! Widzisz! To kawał gnoja! A ty dajesz mu się wykorzystywać!  
>- To nie tak. Tym razem było inaczej... - Przybyła usiłowała się wytłumaczyć.<br>- No właśnie widzę – odparła z przekąsem Eve, spoglądając wymownie na nadgarstki dziewczyny.  
>- Nie w tym rzecz, Eve. On... się powstrzymywał. Prosiłam go, żeby tego nie robił. I posłuchał. I... on nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić... - mówiła Miranda z coraz szerszym uśmiechem i jasnym spojrzeniem, w którym migotały delikatne błyski szczęścia, pierwsze od bardzo dawna.<br>- Mir.. - wykrztusiła Eve. - Ty całkiem zwariowałaś!  
>- Nie sądzę. Ja tylko żyję nadzieją, że w końcu mu się uda. - Miranda nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Eve spojrzała na nią przerażona.<br>- Jakim cudem dałaś się tak omotać i uwierzyć w takie bzdury?  
>Miranda opowiedziała jej w skrócie sytuację z poprzedniego wieczora.<br>- Mir... - zaczęła ostrożnie czerwonowłosa. – Czy ty bierzesz pod uwagę, że on mógł cię po prostu zmanipulować?  
>- On mną nie manipuluje, Eve. Sama pozwoliłam mu, żeby mnie ugryzł.<br>- No i właśnie o to chodzi, Mir. Wiedział, czego chce i jak to osiągnąć. Zna cię na tyle, że potrafi przewidzieć twoje reakcje...  
>- Eve. Nie znasz go. On naprawdę walczył, naprawdę cierpiał. Widziałam. Być może to tylko jeden raz. Ale naprawdę mam nadzieję, że wreszcie wygra. I że... Nieważne – wyszeptała, widząc sceptyczną minę przyjaciółki. Po chwili wstała. Rzuciła krótkie „na razie!", po czym jak zwykle wybiegła z domu Glassów.<br>W końcu Charles jej teraz potrzebował.


End file.
